Only if you knew
by madhu893
Summary: when Ginny finds out Draco is jealous of her, will she start feeling different towards him? and does he not only feel jealousy?.........find out!
1. Only If you Knew

Ginny was listening in on Harry and Hermione's fight and she was tracking every move of it because she was very suspicious on what is going on, she has a hunch.  
  
"What happened in there, mate? Hermione's gone mad! I've never heard her that loud! She burst our eardrums, and we were listening through the wall!" said Ron, utterly horrified.  
  
"Well, if you REALLY wanna know, Hermione's mad at me. I had asked Dumbledore if the seventh years could throw a party, you know about it. Well, I kind of s-said that it was Hermione's idea," said Harry.  
  
"Hey! My reason was because Dumbledore knows how proper Hermione is! He knows that she wouldn't throw a wild and disturbing party. So, he would approve of it, I didn't know if he would approve of it if I said that Ron and I were throwing it! He knows how the Weasley twins are! They would go mad if they ever had the chance to throw something like that! So, he might have suspected Ron (no offense, Ron), and he knows me....yes he does!" said Harry, chuckling at how wild he could get.  
  
"See, you've definitely got a point. We boys think that it's a great idea and the excuse is okay, in fact, we think it's brilliant! In a girl's point of view, however, it's sneaking behind Dumbledore's back and lying to him! They think it's a crime!" said Dean impressively.  
  
"You should have kept your big mouth shut! You shouldn't have held her responsible for your wild party ideas. I mean, come on, this is Hermione we're talking about. Even if you had gained Dumbledore's approval without all those lies, you know she would have marched right back up to Dumbledore and begged him to reconsider! She's just that type of girl."  
  
"Wait a minute! Since when did the blame fall on me? She would have been even madder that I didn't tell her the truth right away!" said Harry, in his defense.  
  
Just as Ron was about argue, a raging Ginny walked in. She dropped a note on Harry's lap and left. She didn't say a word and, despite all the questioning looks she was getting by Ron and Dean, she threw a cold look at Harry.  
  
"What was that? What does it say?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
Harry opened the letter and read it out loud.  
  
I hope you are happy, I went to Dumbledore's office to tell him to cancel the party. He wasn't even there! I asked Professor McGonagall and she said that he had left because he got an urgent letter from the ministry and will be gone for a week! You must be putting on an ugly smirk you pathetic dog! I will never talk to you again! Don't even bother trying to talk to me! If you dare to, you will suffer the consecuinces! I will only send a letter if it is urgent to talk to you! Good-bye Mr. Potter!  
  
-guess who you thick-headed troll

"Okay, don't get yourselves worked up! That definitely did not sound like Hermione, and Ron, you know that! The person isn't Hermione because even if 'Mione is mad, she will not say that she will never talk to me again, she won't call me a pathetic dog, and she won't call me a thick-headed troll!" said Harry before Ron could even open his mouth.  
  
"Harry, I dunno, when she's really mad, she can call you names. Trust me, I dated her for a month! She has temper problems! It wasn't even dating, we never went on a date!" said Dean, utterly shocked.  
  
"Oh really? She spelled consequences wrong!" said Harry, showing the two stunned boys.  
  
"Okay! Who is the person trying to impersonate Hermione? Why? Or maybe she was just so mad that she had Ginny write it! Or maybe she was so mad that she couldn't concentrate on writing and made a mistake, and, mate, if that was the case, you've blown her lid off!" said Ron.  
  
"Tell you what, why don't you do something special for her? You obviously can't still have the party-  
  
"Who says he can't still have the party?" roared Ron before Dean could finish.  
  
"Yeah, Harry will just make Hermione angrier if he carries on with it. Plus, how are people going to find out? The head girls can forbid anything! They can forbid Harry putting up flyers to inform people, I think they can also forbid people from going to the party itself!" said Dean, as soon as he said this, they heard some body shouting.  
  
They ran into common room and saw Hermione in it.  
  
"All seventh years, please report to the common room! All seventh years!" called Hermione. Just as they entered she didn't even notice Harry was there.  
  
"Oh, hey Dean, Ron! Sit down, I have some information for you" said Hermione in a bitterly sweet way.  
  
They sat down and Harry heard Dean murmur "I told you" to Ron.  
  
"Okay, seventh years, as Head Girl, I can do and forbid anything I want! So, I forbid all of you to go to the party Harry's throwing!" said Hermione. The knot in Harry's stomach tightened.  
  
"You won't be able to go, I see that Harry hasn't told you, so, when Harry does, report him to me!" said Hermione, then, she finally shot a very cold look at Harry that made him shiver.  
  
"Now, you may go back to whatever you were doing! Ta-Ta!" said Hermione, jumping down from the stool she was staring at.  
  
Ron and Dean looked at each other and immediately started walking towards Hermione. But, Harry's arm stopped them.  
  
"No, guys, it's fine, the whole idea of throwing a stupid party has already destroyed my friendship with 'Mione anyway. I'm feeling tired now, good night." Aid Harry, then he started walking to his bed. He was stopped by Hermione.  
  
"Oh, don't think you've been let of the hook Harry! I'm going even further, I'm going to report to Professor Dumbledore!" said Hermione scornfully.  
  
Harry was saying "Yes! Yes! Yes!" over and over in his brain. This meant that it wasn't her who had given the note! Wait, then who was it? How did they get Ginny to deliver it? Harry had completely forgotten about sleeping and about answering Hermione's comment. He ran to Ron and Dean who were chatting about the recent Quidditch news.  
  
"Hermione definitely didn't write that letter! She just told me that she's going to ask Dumbledore to cancel it! That means that Dumbledore ISN'T away! This is great, but then who wrote it? I have to ask Ginny, she was the one who gave it to me!" said Harry, he didn't even wait for their reply's. He just ran to Ginny before she went into the girls dorm.  
  
"Ginny! Who gave you that note that you sent to me today? I already know it wasn't Hermione!" said Harry, out of breath.  
  
"What are you talking about? What note? I didn't give you any note today? What's wrong Harry? What's going on? I've been in the Library with Neville all night! You can ask him if you don't believe me! I just got back when 'Mione started her speech!" said Ginny.  
  
"Oh-but-then-you-I- that's impossible!" said Harry in a surprised tone. He was actually quite surprised that Ginny wasn't mad at him, surely 'Mione already told her about all that happened?  
  
"Like I said ask Neville if you don't believe me!" said Ginny, then she went into her Dorm.  
  
He then walked to Neville, and asked him if Ginny was with him and Neville said yes and that they were practicing transfiguration.  
  
(in the girls dorm)  
  
"Oh, the nerve of that boy!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"How could he just run away, unafraid, when I'm canceling his stupid party? How?" said Hermione, if she was a cartoon there would be steam coming out of her right then.  
  
Ginny walked in and immediately explained about what Harry just said.  
  
"He got a note that you gave him that was supposed to come form me, but didn't? I didn't tell you to give him any note!" said Hermione, she was about to start yelling at Ginny.  
  
"I know! I didn't give him any note, I think somebody is up to something! I have to find out what that note says!" said Ginny.  
  
(in the boys dorm)  
  
Harry told Ron and Dean everything and then he started to take out the note and read it over and over again.  
  
"Harry, I don't think you should inspect the note so thoroughly, it's just a piece of green paper that has writing on it!" said Dean.  
  
"What I don't understand is who would go to such a great extent JUST to tell me 'Mione went to tell Dumbledore?" said Harry.  
  
They thought for awhile and Harry kept inspecting the paper. It was dead silent and nobody was moving besides Neville, who was sleeping.  
  
"I GOT IT!" yelled Ron, Neville stopped snoring and woke up.  
  
"What happened, mate?" asked Dean.  
  
"You said it's green paper, right? Well, you know how Gryffindor has their own stationary for us to write proper letters? Our stationary is red, because our house is Gryffindor! That means-  
  
"-that green stationary is Slytherin! Man Ron, you can be a genius when you try hard! I'm quite impressed" said Harry.  
  
They pondered over the subject and started thinking who would want Harry to become so mad at Hermione. Obviously, Draco came to mind first, so they came to the conclusion that Draco is trying to break up the trio.  
  
"But that means he's going to come after me next! I won't believe anything I see or hear that might make me mad at Harry or Hermione, but we have to make Draco think that he's succeeded in breaking up Hermione and Harry! Since, if he doesn't succeed, he'll try again! Man, why is Draco so eager to break us up all of a sudden?" said Ron, he was getting smarter by the minute.  
  
(Outside of the dorm door)  
  
Little did they know that Ginny was listening in from the door. She was utterly shocked at how cruel Malfoy could be; it definitely didn't run in the family. In their year before Harry was defeating Voldemort right in front of all the death eaters, Including Mr. Malfoy. This was all happening in 12 Grimmauld place, and Draco was there. Supposedly, Draco had joined the good side, nobody believed it, except Dumbledore. Draco had walked into the house and saw that Harry was getting weaker, he was about to shoot a curse at Voldemort, but Voldemort shot the killing curse at him. Draco dodged it, it hit his side, though. He fell to his knees and passed out.  
  
"You tried to kill my son!" shouted Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"He has betrayed us, Lucius, you know that!" spat Voldemort. 


	2. The Hospital Visit

The Hospital visit, chapter 2  
(previously, on the cut off chapter  
  
Little did they know that Ginny was listening in from the door. She was utterly shocked at how cruel Malfoy could be; it definitely didn't run in the family. In their year before Harry was defeating Voldemort right in front of all the death eaters, Including Mr. Malfoy. This was all happening in 12 Grimmauld place, and Draco was there. Supposedly, Draco had joined the good side, nobody believed it, except Dumbledore. Draco had walked into the house and saw that Harry was getting weaker, he was about to shoot a curse at Voldemort, but Voldemort shot the killing curse at him. Draco dodged it, it hit his side, though. He fell to his knees and passed out.  
  
"You tried to kill my son!" shouted Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"He has betrayed us, Lucius, you know that!" spat Voldemort.) okay enjoy the rest! And please R/R!  
  
"It doesn't matter, he's still my son!" shouted Lucius, and then he ran over towards Draco's unconscious body.  
  
"I knew it, you have betrayed us, exactly like your son!" shouted Voldemort, and then he shot the killing curse right at his heart. Lucius Malfoy died that day, but only to protect what was right. Malfoy has been depressed ever since, he joined the good side, but he was still very cruel to Harry and the rest of the gang.  
  
Ginny immediately started running to go to one of the secret passageways that she had discovered in her fifth year.  
  
She was stopped by the one and only, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well, Weasley, running in the hallway. I think I will take a good 20 points from Gryffindor!" said Malfoy.  
  
"You! What are you trying to do? Breaking up the trio? You're more cruel than I thought! Don't you have any dignity to your father? He died trying to save YOU! And this is how you repay him? By being impeccably cruel to your fellow side? We're on your side Draco! You shouldn't be cruel to us, if you were about to die, we would help you! You know that, and you still love to torture us?" said Ginny, a little dwarfed by Malfoy's great height. He was about 3 inches shorter than him, but she had a furious face on.  
  
"How dare you, Weasley, talk about my father in front of me? How dare you talk about how I have no dignity to him! Get out of my sight, you make me sick!" said Malfoy, then he started walking again.  
  
"Oh really? It doesn't matter what I said, think about what it means Malfoy, you'll soon see that I'm right. If you don't, well then you're definitely more stupid than I thought you were!" yelled Ginny after him. This made him stop dead in his tracks.  
"You want to know why I'm cruel to all of you, Weasley? Because I'm jealous? OK! I'm jealous that all of you still have a family, a family that cares about you and always stays beside you! Your family would never go to the dark side! If they did, it wouldn't take your death for them to realize that they're on the wrong side! The reason I don't have any dignity to my father is because he had no dignity to his family!" said Draco, Ginny could swear he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh, Draco, do you really feel that way? Do you really feel bad for yourself?" asked Ginny in a sweet, considerate way that Draco had never experienced before. He actually like it, so, he walked back towards her and they locked eyes.  
  
"That's not a good reason Draco! Instead of being cruel to us, you should be nice, we could be your family! You're not an orphan, you have a mother! We could still be your family, Draco. Just because you don't like that we are together and you envy us, doesn't mean you should be cruel! You really should try to become friends. I know you, on the outside you try to be cruel just so that your friends don't think low of you! But, on the inside you have a heart dedicated to always cherish your dad and what me and Ron have! You actually think it's nice! I don't care if you won't agree, that is my last word, bye!" said Ginny, then she ran off.  
  
It was very late at night and everybody had already gone to sleep. Ginny knew about every passageway that Hogwarts has! There are A LOT that aren't on the marauder's map that she knows of.  
  
She ran into the great hall, she tapped five times on the painting of Bavarian the Bulgarian and climbed inside. She was in a medium-sized broom cupboard, but she wasn't alone.  
"So, do you have what I need?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius, did you hear the whole conversation?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes, Ginny, Malfoy has reasoning, but the way he is taking is the bad way. The way we want him to take is definitely the way he should take, but....." said Sirius, but his voice trailed off when somebody had stepped into the great hall.  
  
"Oh, Malfoy! You said that you would never do that!" said Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin 7th year.  
  
"Pansy, do I really have to keep promises I make to you? YOU'RE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! Plus, it's a stupid promise, just because I promised to you that I would never date other girls doesn't mean I mean it!" said Draco.  
  
When Draco said this, Sirius and Ginny stopped listening. It wasn't something important.  
  
"So, have you told Harry that I'm staying here?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes, I told him last week, he said that he'll visit you when he gets time. You know, with N.E.W.T.'s and all" answered Ginny.  
  
"Sirius, how come you know everything that happens when you've been in this little cramped passage?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ah, Ginny, I have put a spell on you that allows me to hear all the latest gossip, not only the stuff that you hear, but everything. I put it on you because Harry has not come to visit me and I am getting lonely. I mean, you only come here 3 times a day!" said Sirius.  
  
Just Before Ginny could give him his food, somebody knocked three times on the picture. Sirius and Ginny looked at each other and decided that they shouldn't open it. But, they heard some voices outside that made them open the painting.  
  
"Maybe he's gone for a midnight stroll! You know, transformed and everything. Maybe we should come back tomorrow!" said Ron.  
  
"Hey! Sirius, why didn't you open the door?" asked Harry after Sirius had pushed the painting open.  
  
"Because you two forgot the code! It's 5 knocks! I actually got scared, come on in, there's room for all of us! The passage leads to a much bigger room, I told Ginny to hide in it, just in case it wasn't Ron!" said Sirius, chucking at the same time.  
  
"Sorry, Ron told me it was three, I thought it was 5! Ginny's here? Why?" said Harry.  
  
"Can you just come in here? I'm getting kind of creeped out!" shouted Ginny from behind the wall. They all climbed into a room that had no windows or light. It was dark and half of the room was in pitch black shadow. A throng of people wearing yellow could be there and you wouldn't notice!  
  
"Wow! Sirius, how come you didn't find out about this passage when you were in school?" asked Harry.  
  
"It wasn't even made then, this used to be a cupboard where they kept the tablecloths! Then, they decided to make a wall and put a picture on it so that people can hide in here anyway, Gin found out" said Sirius, smiling at Ginny's cleverness.  
  
"Man! So, Sirius, Malfoy is trying to break up the trio-," said Harry, but he was interrupted by Sirius.  
  
"I know all about it, trust me, I know about everything that goes on here! All the latest things, maybe you haven't even found out about it! All the people who want to talk about something private come into the great hall! I just listen in" said Sirius.  
  
Harry blushed, because he had poured out his feelings about Cho to Hermione in the great hall. He had hated Cho because she tried to date Ron just so she could get to Harry.  
  
"Well, if you would like to know what's new with me, it's nothing. I'm still in the same old rags and I still haven't bathed in weeks" said Sirius.  
  
They didn't need telling to know that, they could smell that he hadn't taken a bath.  
  
"Yeah, about that, the prefects bathroom's password is hollow Jasmine, just so you should know!" said Ginny, she was a prefect.  
  
"Thanks" said Sirius.  
  
Everybody was chatting about the latest gossip that Sirius heard that they didn't realize it was already 2:00a.m. Sirius was still eating when Harry, Ron, and Ginny said "good-bye" and left.  
  
Ginny woke up an hour late, she was rushing because breakfast would soon be over. She quickly changed, brushed, showered, and ran to the great hall. She was too late, everybody was already filing out, she forgot to give Sirius his food!  
  
She ran to the painting and told Sirius sorry and that he would have to sneak into the kitchen and take some food.  
  
She ran to her first class, transfiguration.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Weasley, you are late. It's okay, I'm not Professor Snape, I won't take points away for being 5 minutes late, sit" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Now, today we will be learning on how to transfigure a rat into a piece of bread. It is very hard to transfigure an animal to a type of food, so, pay close attention to this spell" said Professor McGonagall as she demonstrated the spell on a rat that she was holding.  
  
Ginny imagined the rat as Malfoy's head and then she turned it into a piece of bread. That made her crack up on the inside, she wouldn't dare laugh out loud.  
  
She had skipped lunch so that she could go to the library and read, she wasn't hungry. She was still replaying last nights' event in her head. Why is Malfoy so cruel? Do you think he's listened to me and stopped bugging Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Oh well, I'll find out soon. She thought in her head and then she saw Malfoy enter the library and her question was answered.  
  
"Weasley, I've been thinking about last night, I've decided that I'll stop bugging you and your friends. You listen to me, this doesn't mean that I'll become friends with you! Besides, you work at the hospital wing, right?" said Malfoy.  
  
"Good, and yes I do work there, Madame Pomfrey said that you come there for your coughing medicine" said Ginny, half chuckling at the thought of Malfoy having a weakness.  
  
"Oh, you better not tell anybody, Weasley, but Madame Pomfrey told me to tell you that you have to make and give me my medicine from now on! You listen, and you listen good, we won't make any interaction except you throwing me the medicine and getting on with your pathetic life!" said Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, that attitude will get you nowhere!" said Ginny, a little red in the face because of the insult.  
  
"Weasley, you won't tell anybody that I have a coughing problem, ok?" said Malfoy, and then he ran off.  
  
That night, when Ginny was in the hospital wing, Malfoy came and sat on a bed. Ginny didn't notice him come in, she was making his medicine, she looked very different. Her long red hair was out and reaching to her waist, she had a denim skirt and a pink, fitting shirt on. She was measuring the liquid and then she put it into a clear, glass vial.  
  
"Hurry up, Weasley! I'll start coughing furiously!" said Malfoy.  
  
"I'm not your servant, Malfoy. I'm helping you, so you have to be polite. In fact, I really wouldn't mind if you coughed to death!" lied Ginny, she would mind. Even though Draco Malfoy is cruel, she still cares about him, she cares about everybody, she wouldn't want them to die.  
  
"Here, now I'm leaving because I've had a very long day! Good- night" said Ginny, she started walking away, but Malfoy grabbed her hand.  
  
"You aren't going to leave your patient here at this time of the night?" said Malfoy with a smirk that Ginny didn't like one bit.  
"Oh, you mean so you can tease me some more? Fat chance!" said Ginny, and then she walked out of the hospital wing and crept into bed.  
  
"Hey, GINNY! Wait up! Why are you walking so fast, we don't have any classes" said Colin Creevey, Ginny's friend.  
  
"I have some work I have to do in the hospital wing, see you later" said Ginny while turning the corner and disappearing.  
  
She walked into the hospital wing and she did see Malfoy there, but he wasn't there because he wanted his medicine. His shirt wasn't on and he had a bandage all over his ribcage and his forehead. He was lying there on the very last bed, sleeping and coughing.  
  
"You! You haven't taken your medicine and you go out for Quidditch practice? I suppose you started coughing and let go of your broom so it fell? Oh, what am I talking about, are you okay?" said Ginny, concerned.  
  
She touched his ribcage and he started wincing in pain, she immediately took her hand off.  
  
"Did Madame Pomfrey treat you already? It looks like she hasn't given you your cough medicine, here" said Ginny while handing him the vial.  
  
He gulped it down and started to fall asleep.  
  
"No you don't, you still have to take the medicine for your ribs, I'll go check on it" said Ginny while walking into the back office. She came out five minutes later with a mug of medicine.  
  
"Okay, here you are, drink up! Malfoy, really, why didn't you take your medicine? Classes ended hours ago! You should've come and asked Madame-," said Ginny, before she cut off. Malfoy fell asleep. She pulled the covers up to his neck and took one last look at him. Then, she left towards the Gryffindor common room. 


	3. The Sirius Secret

The Sirius Secret  
"Hey, Sirius, I brought you chicken legs today! Aren't they your favorite?" said Ginny, while handing the chicken legs to Sirius. She watched as he devoured them as if he hadn't eaten in months! After awhile Sirius spoke up.  
"I hear-gulp- that you have something going on with Mr. Malfoy?" said Sirius in a rather raspy voice, he gulped down the thick, yellow mango juice.  
"What? That's impossible! Nothing is going on, how could you ever think that?" said Ginny in a high voice.  
Sirius put down the juice and gave her a you-don't-have-to-lie- to-me look. Then, he startled Ginny by doing something she didn't expect. He opened the small, black parcel that was next to him. He revealed a shrunk pot that had a silvery liquid inside it.  
"This is my special pensieve, I don't have important thoughts in here, no, I have only the thoughts of my childhood. I have one thought, it is a thought of a girl, a girl that I liked very, very much" said Sirius. Ginny started giggling at the thought of Sirius liking a girl, she stopped when she saw the look on his face. He had a stone cold glare, he reminded her of.......Draco.  
"I want you to go back in that thought, I want you to study it. It will show you and, hopefully, teach you about how boys act around girls they like. Now this is no secret thought of mine, I don't mind for it to be exposed. Be careful for something though, if you start thinking of who the girl is, I'll pull you right out of it!" said Sirius, doing a plucking motion with his hands.  
She gulped and then nodded her head, she was so excited to go inside his thoughts that she didn't see him take her wand. He un-shrunk the pensieve and took some silvery liquid from his temple and into the pensieve. Ginny stared into it, it's silvery contents were swirling about, then she saw it. She got sucked into it, she was in the boys dormitory. in the pensieve  
There was a mousy boy that was walking out of the room and he was singing. Ginny immediately recognized the jet black hair that belonged to a boy with glasses and hair that was so messy, a bird could lay eggs in it! He was definitely Harry's father, Ginny thought he was handsome. She then looked around for Sirius and found him lounging around on his bed, she thought he was a lot better, nothing like the present Sirius. He had long bangs that covered the only thing that looked like Sirius, his sad, black eyes. He was reading a very old book, he then started to look outside, in the cold. She also saw Remus, he was reading a book too, except Sirius was reading a Quidditch book and Remus was reading a book about werewolves.  
"Hey, prongs, can ya please let me borrow your broom?" asked Sirius, pleadingly.  
"I told you, not until you ask Jessica out! Oh, just because she is a totally different person then you, doesn't mean you can't be nice to her!" said James.  
"Hey! She may be really pretty and she may be the smartest person in school, but she's not my type! I mean, she isn't as popular as I am!" said Sirius, haughtily.  
"Oh, get off your broomstick, you like her, you want to ask her out! You're just afraid that everybody else will think you're going out with a low-life! How could you be like that, padfoot! You are shallow" said James.  
"You did not just say that, prongs! Fine, I'll ask her out, but only to prove I'm not shallow!" said Sirius, he stomped out of the room. Ginny followed him; she had to run because he was sprinting. He was quite fast, Ginny wondered if he was part of the Quidditch team. She then stopped because he had suddenly stopped. She saw a girl walking towards them, she had green eyes and red hair, she also had the initials L.E. on her pink shirt.  
"Hey! Hey, Lily, where's your friend, Jessica?" yelled Sirius.  
"I'll tell you only if you tell me where James is!" Lily called over her shoulder, she had a sweet, mysterious voice, even when she yelled.  
"He's in the boy's Dorm, he doesn't feel like having any visitors!" said Sirius, he knew she'd go anyway.  
"Not even if it's his Girlfriend? We're in the seventh year, we have been dating for two years!" said Lily, now facing Sirius. She walked towards the dormitory and out of sight. Ginny wanted to follow her so badly, she wanted to see what Harry's parents were like, but she knew she had a lesson to learn.  
"Hey! You haven't given your side of the deal!" yelled Sirius.  
"She's in the library studying, why do you care?" said Lily.  
"That's not part of the deal, so bye!" said Sirius, he started sprinting.  
Ginny ran after him, he was way too fast for her. She might have to put a binding charm on the two of them, she just kept running. Then, she stopped at the library. It looked the same, except Madame Pince was a great deal younger and she was quite good with the teenage boys. Nothing like she is now, Ginny made a mental note to give Madame Pince more appreciation.  
"Hey, Limburg, you transformed yet?" asked Sirius. Ginny realized after a few moments that he was talking to Jessica and she was an animagus.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, what are you doing here? I've never seen you in the library, I thought you were too smart for studying!" said Jessica coldly.  
Ginny realized that Draco was playing the part of Sirius and she was Jessica. They didn't have good past-times and now, they are turning. Now, she knows what Draco must be thinking when he's around her.  
"Whoa, don't get fiesty, I don't want to mock you, again..... I was just saying, you really have changed in the 7 years I've known you! All great changes" said Sirius while smiling and looking Jessica up and down. She really was a beauty, she had red hair that fell to her waist (like Ginny's hair) she had glowing green eyes, and she had the prettiest smile. She had a great skinny figure, plus, she was wearing a VERY fitting light blue spaghetti strap, and she had a denim miniskirt, her long hair was up in a very messy bun. Some of her curly red hair bangs shaped her face. (Who said they have to wear uniform on the Christmas holidays?) All the boys were looking envious at Sirius.  
"Ok, all I'm saying is, are you going with anybody to the Christmas ball?" asked Sirius, in a casual tone.  
"You've got my interest, no. Lots of people have asked, though." said Jessica, haughtily. (Exactly like Sirius!)  
"It would be great if we go together, and come to meet me at the lake, tonight!" said Sirius, so confident in himself, thinking she'll say yes.  
"Fine, I'll go with you, but why do you want to see me?" said Jessica, looking calm on the outside, but Ginny knew she was really jumping for joy on the inside.  
"Just meet me, I like to keep people guessing......" he trailed off because he saw James enter, he said bye to Jessica and he kissed her hand. She blushed furiously, he could definitely be romantic when he tried.  
"Hey, Prongs, I did it! Oh yeah, and I told Lily where you were, did she meet you?" said Sirius.  
"Yes, did you ask her out? Lily said that she thinks you're crazy, then she said that you're doing something to me! I said that if you don't like Sirius, you don't like me! She slapped me and then kissed me, I think she likes you!" said James. They both started laughing. later that night, at the lake  
"Ha, ha, ha! That was you? Man, Sirius, you really do all the pranks, how do you do it? I mean, I couldn't care less, but how do you do it?" said Jessica, she was sitting next to Sirius under the beech tree  
"I can't say that, you know what, you are a lot like me. You're stubborn (no I'm not, said Jessica), you think a lot of yourself (yeah, so do you!) and you are gorgeous!" said Sirius, at the last one, Jessica blushed furiously, even then she looked ravishing. Then they heard somebody yell something from the Gryffindor boys dorm.  
"Sirius, Jessica, you two lovebirds better stop it soon! You woke me up with your laughter!" yelled James from the tower at the top of the enormous castle.  
"We'll keep it down, but I make no promises as to when we'll go back inside!" yelled Sirius.  
They looked at each other underneath the moonlight, Sirius got up and started walking around the lake, it was full moon. (Uh-oh Remus will be coming out soon) He came back to the tree, this time he was an inch away from Jessica.  
"How long did it take you to realize I was a lot like you? We were always rivals, how come you never realized it?" asked Jessica.  
"Well, let's just say I have to thank James over and over again until I die!" said Sirius, with a chuckle. They both started laughing, soft laughs, so they wouldn't wake everybody.  
They were both looking up at the moon, Sirius looked at Jessica, then he looked back. Jessica looked at Sirius, she then quickly looked back. (This is getting so stupid, just kiss!, thought Ginny)  
"You would never think the two enemy's would get together, but here we are, underneath the moon. Going to the ball together, and maybe going somewhere afterwards...." hinted Jessica, Sirius nodded. They're lips came closer and closer, until they finally met, Ginny could've cried right there! They shared a short kiss, then they broke apart. They kissed again, this time Sirius had his hand underneath her chin. Then they broke apart and departed to each other's dorm, she was going to Ravenclaw.  
Ginny felt somebody pull her out of the memory. She knew it was Sirius, he wouldn't want her to be late for class tomorrow! out of the pensieve  
She was then staring into the eyes of the not-so-handsome Sirius. He was smiling, she didn't know why he wouldn't mind her seeing such a private thought! They kissed, Ginny definitely would mind if somebody saw her kissing!  
"So, liked the memory? See the lesson? You and Draco have so much in common! I didn't know until James dared me, I started knowing her better, and then I fell in love with her! We dated from then on, we would've gotten married, but she died, killed by Voldemort" said Sirius, trailing off. Ginny didn't wince at the name, she started crying. 


	4. The Tragic Disease

Hogsmeade

The next morning, Ginny got up and got dressed, she ate breakfast and left for her first class. She met somebody on the way though.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? Where were you last night?" asked Harry.

"I can't talk now, I'm going to miss my first class!" said Ginny, "Why aren't you at your first class, why aren't you running??" added Ginny, realizing that he was walking at his normal speed.

"You forgot? We don't have classes until after the Hogsmeade visit! Silly, how could you forget? Well, I'm heading up to Ron and Hermione; they're in the astronomy tower. Want to come?" said Harry.

"No thanks, I'll just go some place where I can catch up on my homework!" lied Ginny; all she wanted to do was talk to Draco about her Hospital visits.

He just said okay and started walking again, Ginny did the same. She walked into the hospital. She was VERY surprised to see Ron there.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the astronomy tower with Harry and Hermione? She said, as she set down her books and bag on a table.

"Nah, I know they have a thing for each other, so, I told Hermione I broke my leg. Then, Luna helped me put on some candles and a rug with some picnic food. You know, to get the room cozy for them. So, I'm here right now, pretending to have a broken leg!" said Ron.

"Oh, well, Ron, that's the sweetest thing you've done in years! I'm really happy, I hope it works out between them, I think that they make the perfect couple. You know, you didn't have to put on a pretend cast, we could use that for other people!" said Ginny.

"It's not pretend, I was running down the stairs, so that they didn't see me, and I tripped and fell, I broke my leg. So, looks like I didn't lie" said Ron, pointing at his forehead, he had a huge bump on it. The bump had some sticky, green, slimy substance on it.

"Enough about me, why are you here?" asked Ron, a little suspicious.

"Oh, me, I-I was just- I needed to" stuttered Ginny.

She stopped when she heard Ron's snores, she just let him lie there. She poured the medicine down his throat, he coughed and then started snoring again. She sat down on the end of a bed and immediately jumped up at the yelp she heard and felt something prick at where she was sitting. She looked down at the bed; there laid Malfoy, his face screwed up in annoyance.

"WEASLEY! That hurt, you need to be more careful!" said Draco, massaging his foot.

"Sorry, uh, Draco, I think that you should change Madame Pomfrey back to your Hospital visitor, I mean, I have other things I have to do at that time" said Ginny, nervously.

"Ha! What could _you_ possibly have to do?" asked Malfoy sarcastically.

Ginny noticed his rudeness and just said, "None of your business!" and walked into the room behind, she got out a few minutes later and looked at Draco.

Ron watched this all happen, he had woken up at Draco's yell, and he knew Draco was up to something. Draco started laughing and went back to doing his homework.

Ginny felt that she could never EVER have feelings for somebody so arrogant, so impeccable, so rude, so inconsiderate, and absolutely..................gorgeous, and breathtaking. His eyes are a cold gray and will send shivers down your spine, but will also pull you into they're depths. His pale skin that clashes with his light eyes, which makes it looks as if he's glowing! His platinum hair that isn't slicked back anymore, but it's soft and it falls over his long face. She realized that she was staring and she quickly snapped out of her gaze. She grabbed her book bag and ran, she didn't know where, but she thought she would visit Sirius.

"Hey! Ginny, aren't you going to treat me? It's your shift now! Madame Pomfrey is at Hogsmeade, she told me she needed to buy some type of medicine with fungus!" yelled Ron.

"Oh, well, I didn't notice you had woken up. I'll enchant your leg so that you won't move it while you sleep" said Ginny.

Draco's POV

Draco watched as Ginny treated Ron with so much kindness. She took some sleeping potion out of the cupboard and made Ron drink it, then she said a spell and Ron couldn't move his leg even if he tried. She watched as he slowly fell asleep, she was rubbing his head. When he started snoring again she kissed his forehead, got up and walked to the back.

Draco felt weird, he didn't know why, but he felt jealous because Ron is getting so much attention! 'No it can't be, stop kidding yourself, jealous? Of a Weasley? Even better, because another Weasley is comforting him and NOT ME? Wait a second, stop it, and stop getting these thoughts! Man, Malfoy, she's a WEASLEY! STOP IT! Oh no, now she's coming towards me, just cover up with some teasing.' thought Malfoy.

"Malfoy, you better drink up this potion, it can help your ribs. You seriously need to be more careful at Quidditch practice, you could damage those ribs of yours permanently!" said Ginny, concerned.

Draco stared at her, there was silence. 'Does she really care about me, and if I damage myself? That's never happened to me before! Besides my mum, but that's different, maybe there is more to Weasley than I thought! No, there isn't, it's just because she has to care, she's a nurse!' Draco battled with the voices in his head. 'Oh man, why does her shirt have to be so tight? It shows her figure, she's so much more than Pansy! Her hair is so beautiful, silky and smooth, I could tie a knot in it and the knot would just slide open! Her bright blue eyes are so bright, yet a sadness lurks about her? I can sense it, her smile is broken, it's not really that happy, her eyes glow, but they don't match her smile. Maybe I should be nice to her, no, that would show that I care. Who cares? It's not like her overprotective brother is awake!' Draco battled some more.

"Hey, Weasley! What's the matter?" said Draco.

Ginny looked at her with that same sadness in her eyes, she was confused though. Her eyebrows were pushed together, and she wore a frown.

"What?" said Ginny, completely confused that MALFOY was actually caring.

"You heard me, your not concentrating right, the potion you gave me is supposed to be a bone healer. I read it before I drank it, it says 'Draft of living death' that doesn't sound right. So, I thought that you're either trying to kill me and be stupid by leaving the label on. Or, your not concentrating!" teased Malfoy. For the first time, in some time, Ginny smiled.

She didn't want to tell him the truth. The truth is that she's worried about Ron, Ron has a muggle disease, and the magic can't fix muggle diseases. Even muggles haven't found out how to cure it, Ron has lung cancer, Ginny knows that Ron will definitely die young, and she doesn't want that to happen. Ginny broke into tears, but she was sure that Draco didn't see her, she's usually very strong, she would never cry, ever. But she can't help it, her closest brother might die. After the second year, they had definitely gotten much closer; she was almost part of the trio. Nobody knows about this besides the Weasley family, she doesn't want people to pity them.

(A/N Sorry, I'm going to have to cut this chapter short, I might not carry on with this story, school starts on August 16th for me! I live in the US, so right now I have a lot of things to do, plus, I hear a banana split calling my name! I'll try to cram some in before school starts! Please review and tell me what you think!)


	5. The Unexpected Warlock

"What? Oh, nothing is wrong with me, I'm just a little tired, that's all. I haven't gotten much sleep because I've had so much homework and my family is traveling a lot!" lied Ginny, she was actually surprised at how little time it takes her to think of a lie!

"Your lying, come on, tell met the truth!" spat Malfoy, getting irritated that the girl he cared about won't even be honest with him!

"Why do YOU care? Butt out of my business, OK?" said Ginny coldly and ran away. She knew she shouldn't have done that to Draco, he was just trying to help! She immediately started regretting it. She ran under the beech tree near the lake, she had to think about things. She had to think about what Sirius was showing her, she had to know for sure if Draco liked her. And she was going to find out soon!

**A few hours later**

"Weasley! I need to talk to you! Why did you run away- oh my god!" exclaimed Draco. He saw Ginny's face, it has blood streaming down it and she was crying.

"What the hell happened to you? TELL ME!" demanded Draco, kneeling down at her and touching her cheeks. He pulled his cloak off and draped it around her, then took off his OWN T-SHIRT and wiped the blood off of her. She looked away and shoved his t-shirt in his face.

"Put that back on! Do you have ANY decency? It's 50 degrees out here!" said Ginny.

Draco put it on over his thin undershirt and then asked her again to tell him what happened and she finally broke.

"This is the story; I was going to my weekend Quidditch practice. I do it because I love Quidditch and I can't play now, anyway. I was walking in the hall and I heard somebody talking, I could tell they were up to no good, so, I started listening. It was a Hufflepuff boy named Jay. He said this 'No! No I can't do that Jared, you know that! That would count as a crime, I need to get back at Hermione some other way. I've got it! I'll go to the library and find her there, tell her I need to tell her something in the owlery. You know how the owlery has those long windows, I'll simply push her off and pretend like I'm sorry and scream after her. Then, when Dumbledore come, I'll give a big, long, detailed story about how she fell! And make it out so that I was the hero and did all I could to save her! Then people will notice me! I'm just 'the boy in Hufflepuff in the 7th year' to everybody. Then why don't any of the 7th years pay attention to me? Because Harry Potter is in the same year and the whole world revolves around him. Hermione even thinks that, I love her and she doesn't notice me! I'll get rid of Harry Potter and his whole TRIO! You'll see! Jared, we got to do this!' and then that's when I stepped in. He said 'hi' sweetly then I told him that I heard everything he said and before I could disarm him, he punched me in the face, I was knocked unconscious! I guess he picked me up and threw me over here!" Ginny finished her story and took a deep breath. A/N I cut off at the other chapter, I added the ending to the 4th chapter so please read that! Hope u enjoy!


End file.
